Slow Dance With You
by mimichanMC
Summary: Lentamente, solo quiero bailar contigo lentamente...


_Todos los personajes de "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenecen exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Dance With You_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

"Estúpido vestido" pensó por quizá centésima vez a lo largo de ese día, tuvo que volver a jalonearlo para poder acomodar la tela alrededor de su torso ¿Quién infiernos había creado el crespón de todos modos? Era una tela horrible, se arrugaba solo con moverte y se manchaba incluso con el agua, después de tener que llevarlo puesto todo el día parecía casi una pordiosera.

Miró a lo lejos las luces de la bahía bailado sobre el agua del rio, el _Big Bonnie_ marcaba las 11:45 de la noche. El mundo parecía tan lejano en ese momento, meciéndose sobre el agua color de plata del rio, escuchando como un _blue_ sonaba bajo sus pies, haciendo reverberar la superficie del yate.

Podía decir muchas cosas de su hermana Olga, pero tenía que admitir algo, era una chica que cuando algo se metía en su cabeza no paraba hasta que era suyo.

Finalmente había encontrado un chico real, no uno de esos muchos artistas con los que por años había estado saliendo que vivían en la misma burbuja color de rosa en la que ella vivía. Este era un abogado, un tipo de aspecto frio y amargado, pero del que su hermana había caído perdidamente enamorada por algún motivo desconocido para ella y viceversa. Un tipo que a los veinticinco años ya tenía seis cifras en el banco. Probablemente Bob estaba incluso más feliz que la propia Olga cuando llegó a casa de su brazo y luciendo un pedrusco en su mano.

Cuando la boda se había empezado a planear su hermana había estado decidida que fuera un evento pequeño, pero ostentoso hasta decir basta. Un yate de lujo en la bahía, caviar, champaña y una orquesta, arañas hechas de cristal, toda la enchilada. Y su nuevo esposo aparentemente igual que toda la gente a su alrededor no había podido decirle que no. Ni siquiera ella misma había podido decir que no cuando Olga pidió un ridículo vestido color verde para las damas de honor, cinco de sus mejores amigas y ella iban en estos inútiles vestidos de crespón mientras la novia iba vestida en una lujuriosa y etérea pieza de seda blanco perla. Había escuchado que había una tradición en la que las damas de honor debían ser las peor vestidas de la boda para hacer resaltar a la novia aún más, y por el ridículo vestido, Olga debía haber escuchado lo mismo.

A decir verdad su hermana había sido una novia preciosa y estaba francamente feliz por ella, esperaba que su matrimonio fuera muy feliz. Esperaba que no repitiera los mismos errores que sus padres, deseaba que la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro ese día se quedara allí todos los días y que las únicas lágrimas negras en sus mejillas en el futuro, fueran solo lágrimas de felicidad.

Una corriente de aire la barrió entera y decidió que era buen momento para robarle el último pasador en su cabello, dejándolo arrastrarse frente a ella y cubrirle toda la cara.

— ¡Criminal! – dijo tratando de arrastrar su rebelde cabello lejos de su cara, ¡Que pinta debía tener en ese momento!, ni todo el pastrami de la cuidad la haría regresar con los demás invitados, debía parecer la loca de los gatos.

Una repentina calidez la cubrió. Una pieza de tela tibia la hizo sentir casi escalofríos, no dudó ni un momento en cubrirse con la chaqueta que habían puesto por encima de ella, arrebujó la capucha a su alrededor y sintió el aroma a colonia masculina. Terrenal y cítrica al mismo tiempo, una colonia que conocía bien.

— Tu hermana está buscándote – dijo el chico de cabello rubio sentándose a su lado – quiere hacer un brindis.

— Después del décimo quinto, creo que paso de los brindis – ahora mismo, todo ese champaña se agitaba en su estómago junto a la marea, si brindaba de nuevo terminaría tirándolo todo por la borda — uno más y terminare bailando polka sobre una de las mesas.

— ¿Aceptas una pareja de baile?

— ¡Gezh, no Arnoldo! – aunque la imagen en su cabeza del chico de 9 años bailando " _I'm Crazy_ " saltó a su cabeza haciéndola reír — es bastante con una persona que haga el ridículo en la familia.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me cuentas como parte de la familia? Me halagas.

Helga sintió las mejillas de pronto calientes y supo que seguro se estaba sonrojando. Como única respuesta puso un puñetazo en su hombro y solo escuchó a Arnold reírse.

Habían pasado cinco años desde el viaje a Sudamérica. Cinco años donde la clave de todo había sido "adaptarse".

Para Arnold, había significado adaptarse a su nueva vida donde estaban incluidos sus, en ocasiones, sobreprotectores padres. Que en un principio parecían su sombra siguiéndolo a todas partes hasta que casi lo volvían loco, pero que al mismo tiempo lo hacían feliz.

Para ella había sido adaptarse a la nueva realidad de su vida, donde Arnold sabía de sus sentimientos. Sobre los poemas desesperados. Los altares de chicle y la habitación llena de videocintas suyas. Que eso no hiciera que el chico quisiera salir corriendo era un auténtico misterio incluso hasta ese día.

Por el contrario, él no solo no había salido corriendo en dirección contraria, sino que día a día había peleado una batalla contra ella. Cada día combatía contra la distancia que había puesto contra el mundo, y en otros debía batallar contra la intensidad de sus sentimientos por él, que querían hacer que lo acorralara en los rincones y le hiciera cosas prohibidas por los hombres.

Ciertos días cuando él estaba de pie en su puerta esperando para acompañarla a la escuela, se preguntaba ¿Qué diablos hacía allí? Como es que seguía soportando a su padre que no podía aprender tampoco su nombre y siguiera llamándolo Albert. Que su madre lo dejara esperando hasta media hora en la puerta, porque olvidaba subir a avisarle que él estaba allí. Que en los días especialmente malos, ella solo abriera la puerta y no le diera siquiera los buenos días.

Su única teoría. Arnold Shortman era masoquista.

Pero increíblemente incluso para ella, todo eso pareció tomar algo parecido al equilibrio. Ella sabía a qué hora llegaría por ella para ir juntos a clases y él no tenía por qué seguir esperando, empezó a pasar la mayor parte de sus días en _sunset arms_ y su familia aprendió a que la comida nunca debería llevar, además de frambuesas tampoco fresas. Dos años le tomó a ella entender que no había debilidad en que Arnold la tomara de la mano o la presentara como su novia, aunque a veces aun sentía escalofríos cuando lo hacía y le nacían unas ganas locas por golpear su cabeza de balón.

 ** _Slow dance with you, I just want to slow dance with you_**

 _Bailar lentamente contigo, solo quiero bailar lentamente contigo._

Cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar una nueva canción y la sedosa voz de la intérprete que los acompañaba empezó a cantar. El chico a su lado se puso de pie y ella se arrebujó mejor dentro de la chaqueta calientita.

— Baila conmigo – extendió su mano frente a ella.

— Gracias – dijo escondiéndose en el calor de la chaqueta — pero estoy muy cómoda aquí.

— ¿Temes que alguien pueda verte bailar?

¡Oh, eso era sucio! Arnold sabía que podía conseguir muchas cosas de ella retándola, más que pidiéndolas por favor. Metió sus brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta para ponérsela y le dio la mano para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie.

 ** _I know all the other boys are tough and smooth and I got the blues_**

 ** _I want to slow dance with you_**

 _Sé que todos los otros chicos son duros o suaves y yo tengo el "blues" quiero bailar lentamente contigo._

Los dedos de su mano derecha se enredaron con los suyos, mientras su otra mano descansaba en su hombro y la suya en su cintura. Empezaron a moverse en contra de la marea: lentamente, sin espavimientos, sin giros complicados, sin técnicas complejas. Solo dejando que la música los rodeara como una niebla, donde podían esconderse de todo el mundo a su alrededor.

— Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro – le dijo el chico mientras seguían balanceándose.

— Andas muy mandón hoy, cabeza de balón.

— Solo estas molesta, porque ahora soy más alto que tú.

— No te otorgues tanto crédito – maldita fuera la biología que a ella la había dejado los últimos cinco años del mismo tamaño, pero a él le había sumado por lo menos diez centímetros de estatura. No era ni un poco justo — tu madre te ha dado la ventaja genética al elegirte un padre tan alto.

— Lo que tú digas Helga.

Después de la simbólica resistencia, terminó por hacer lo que le había pedido. Su colonia cítrica picó en su nariz sin ser realmente incomoda, sino más bien reconfortante, lo mismo que el calor de sus manos que habían rodeado su cintura.

A veces sentía que tenía una extraña relación amor/odio con lo que sentía por Arnold. Ella había crecido pensando siempre que debía ser fuerte, que el mundo delante de ella tenía que ser enfrentado más que solo vivir en él. Pero en momentos como ese, cuando seguía el ritmo que este chico marcaba en sus pasos, cuando no encontraba nada más relajante en el mundo que el sonido de su corazón la hacía sentir vulnerable, y eso la hacía chocar contra el muro de su voluntad, quería pelear con el instinto que ponderaba por tomar el control, porque ella fuera la que lo hiciera moverse en sintonía por ella. Pero entonces Arnold escondía su nariz en su pelo y aspiraba profundo.

— Adoro el aroma de tu cabello – dijo con un susurro, que la acarició como una mota de algodón por su espalda.

— ¡Asco! – se rebeló como siempre contra la dulzura de este chico que la hacía sentir pequeña — llevo todo el día de aquí para allá, a lo único que debe oler mi cabeza ahora es a sudor.

— Pues igual me encanta.

Su novio puso esta vez un beso suave en la cima de su cabeza, sobre su pelo rebelde y desordenado. Maldiciendo por dentro supo de nuevo que su voluntad se rendía a sus sentimientos.

 ** _I want to slow dance with you_**

 ** _I just want to slow dance with you_**

 _Quiero bailar lentamente contigo, solo quiero bailar lentamente contigo._

A la distancia la torre del reloj marcó la media noche y las campanadas empezaron a sonar. Al mismo tiempo en algún lugar de la bahía fuegos artificiales fueron encendidos, flores de fuego azules, rojas y amarillas empezaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno. Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir emocionados, esos fuegos artificiales evidentemente eran en honor a los novios.

— Prométeme algo — dijo Arnold que nunca perdió el ritmo. Probablemente ahora mismo, eran los únicos que ponían atención a la banda.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que nuestra boda será mucho más sencilla que esto – nunca perdió el ritmo, ¡Como podía decir algo así y ni siquiera perder el ritmo! ¡Cómo no perdía el ritmo cuando ella se sentía como una muñeca de trapo mecida por el viento a su voluntad! y Arnold era el viento — mi familia, la tuya, nuestros amigos, pero sin fuegos artificiales.

— Estas dando por hecho que voy a aceptar casarme contigo – dijo sintiendo las mejillas más calientes que antes y casi lo odio por eso.

— Más bien voy a esperar a que seas tú quien me lo pida – dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

— En tus sueños, niño volcán.

— Te sorprendería saber lo que hay en mis sueños.

 ** _Why don't you take the chance? I've got the moves I'd like to prove_**

 ** _I want to slow dance with you_**

 _¿Por qué no te arriesgas? tengo movimientos que me gustaría probar, quiero bailar lentamente contigo._

Quiso darle una respuesta ingeniosa, pero Arnold sabía que así es como reaccionaria así que sin darle la oportunidad, tomó las orillas de la capucha de la chaqueta y la atrajo cerca para un beso que no podía ser dulce y tierno, Arnold se sentía temerario, porque ella no podía sentirse dulce y tierna con él, ella se sentía viva, siempre a la espera de una aventura, siempre esperando la alucinante sensación de lo que estaba por venir y como esto la haría darlo todo y superar un nuevo miedo, enfrentarse a otro pequeño o gran esqueleto dentro de su armario.

Y quizá, solo quizá eso estaba bien, porque con él se sentía vulnerable pero nunca indefensa, porque estar con él mantenía viva la fuerza interna que existía dentro de ella que servía para cuidar del delicado equilibrio de su amor y sabía que Arnold hacía lo mismo en correspondencia. Así que por ese breve momento, mientras bailaban lentamente en la parte más alta de aquel Yate de lujo y el cielo estaba lleno de colores, la idea de un día ser la chica vestida de seda al lado de ese tonto con cabeza de balón no sonaba tan mal.

 **Fin**

 _13 de diciembre de 2017_

 _4:24 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Notas de autora**_ _: ¿Esta es una de esas ocasiones en que el universo se junta para que nazca una historia? Yo descubriendo una canción maravillosa "slow dance with you" de B.B. usada para un tema de Marceline de AT!. Una de mis mejores amigas y lectora fiel descubriendo un post de la pagina "Es de fanfics" donde si etiquetabas a alguien y no respondía_ _te debía_ _algo de tu OTP. Yo en una etapa buena de fluidez, un pequeño oneshot de HelgaxArnold nace, espero que te guste Hana, y lo repito, estas en deuda conmigo, te quiero._

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


End file.
